Unforgiving Rain
by Tip Of The Top Hat
Summary: Watch as Sakura Haruno, member of Cell 7, apprentice of Tsunade, and Rokudaime Hokage, is showered by the Unforgiving Rain. One Shot. R&R.


_**Unforgiving Rain**_

"I'm _sorry_…" Sasuke whispered desperately.

"Sorry never cuts it, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted painfully, slamming her fist onto her desk, effectively breaking it in half.

"Sakura, I was…Stupid, If I could, I would bring Naruto back right now!"

Sakura looked away, a lump formed in her throat, and tears started to accumulate in her eyes. "No, _I'm_ sorry Sasuke. Naruto would have wanted what's best for the village…Reason says you should have died 6 years ago…My decision is final."

"By the Gods Sakura! You can't do th-" Sasuke struggled against the ANBU that held him firmly.

Sakura cut Sasuke off.

"What Gods?! There are no Gods! If they really existed," Sakura grasped the color of Sasuke's shirt, "THEN NARUTO WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

_Flashback__ 6 years ago_

_"Naruto!__ Sasuke! STOP IT!" 23 year old Sakura screamed. _

_Naruto looked at her with the same face he did when he was 13, "Don't __interfere__ Sakura."_

_Sasuke turned to Naruto, "You will _not_ take me back to your pathetic village, __let's__ end this pathetic excuse for a fight." _

_A brilliant, hot, red aura erupted from Naruto__'s adult frame__. His eyes grew red and slanted and his teeth formed into fangs. _

_Wings __exploded from Sasuke's back__, and __a __blue chakra poured out of his body. Like Naruto, Sasuke's teeth had shaped into fangs. _

_A massive blue and white swirling ball was created from the center of Naruto's shaking hand. Sasuke had also charged a delicate looking __ball of electricity. The two former teammates crouched into attacking position. _

_"NO! Don't you two dare! Please!" Sakura screamed once again. _

_They ignored their pink haired teammate and ran at each other, the killing intent clear in Sasuke's eyes. _

_"Rasen-Shurriken!"_

_"Chidori Nagarashi!" _

_Naruto clashed with Sasuke determinately. He had been waiting for this for 10 __years,__ Naruto imagined them all, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Himself in Konoha together. _

_It happened in just a second. _

_"NO!!!" Sakura shrieked. _

_Sasuke had always been __taller,__ his limbs had always extended farther… __Sasuke's __Chidori__ Nagarashi ripped through Naruto chest disgustingly. Naruto's Rasen-Shuriken slashed halfway through Sasuke's shoulder. _

_Naruto fell to the floor, dead. _

_Sasuke __fell__ aswell, hitting the floor before falling unconscious. _

_Sakura ran over to Naruto immediately, a familiar green chakra flaring up around her hands. Tears seemed to shovel themselves out of her eyes, her sobs choppy and short. _

_"Naruto, stay with me, please…" She whispered frantically. _

_No response. _

_"Naruto!"_

_Nothing._

_"NARUTO!!"_

_Sakura kept on healing, uncaring that Sasuke had already escaped. _

_"Naruto, I love you, please, you can't leave me!!" _

_She checked his pulse. __Nothing.__It started to pour. _

_"NARUTO!!!!!"_

_Sakura kept on healing, screaming __Naruto's __name until __she had no voice all the while. _

_………………………………………………………………………………………………..._

_The ANBU Black Ops found Sakura in a stat__e of comatose a week later, her __eyes a dull shade of green, still healing the ever dead Naruto. __Sakura Haruno broken body was, still, after all of her pain__, being__ soaked by the unforgiving rain._

_End of Flashback_

"Do you remember when you killed Naruto?! Huh, do you Sasuke?!" Sakura shrieked angrily.

Sasuke bit his lip until it bled. "Please, no more memories…"

Sakura punched Sasuke, he flew out of the ANBU's grip through the Hokage office wall. The ANBU rushed to collect Sasuke.

Sakura gave only one order, "Execute him."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura Haruno, Rokudaime of Konohagakure, personally attended the execution of the traitor Uchiha Sasuke, once again being soaked by the unforgiving rain.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Did you like it!?! **

**I thought it was depressing….**

**sob **

**I AM a HUGE SasuSaku fan, but hey, I need some Fluff inspiration…**

**R&R!!!!**


End file.
